mountbladewarband_and_what_it_is_aboutfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount
What is Mount&Blade: Warband? To put it simply, Warband is a game where you choose a backstory for your character, what he/she looks like, and various starting stats for your character. You can be anything for the son of a thief to the daughter of a nobleman. But one thing is for certain in the land of Calradia(name of the continent in the game) if you want something, you take it, whether it be a loaf of bread or the capital of the Kingdom of Swadia. The Kingdoms(basics) There are 6 kingdoms (there are technically others lore-wise, but you never see them in the standard game unless it is modded) Each faction has what I call a "specialty troop" where it outshines all the other units in that faction, possibly even all the other kingdoms. Kingdom 1: Swadia(red/orange) Located in the grassy plains in the center of the map, they are equipped as a stereotypical medieval army with footmen wielding a sword+shield. Crossbowmen that are armed with a crossbow, sword, and bolts in light armor. On top of that, their specialty troop, the Swadian Knight, who is equipped in heavy armor, an almost as equally heavily armored horse, a lance, sword, and shield. The Swadian armies dominate factions such as the Nords(blue) and the Vaegirs(white) due to flat lands giving the heavy armored horses easy footing, unlike the mountainous rhodok(green) territory or the hill-covered steppes of the Khergit Khante(purple) Kingdom 2: Nords(blue) located by the sea in the upper-left corner of the map, the Nords are everything you would expect vikings to be. They lack any sort of cavalry unit, but they make up for it with their decent archers equipped with a longbow, quiver of arrows, and a sword. Their specialty troop, the Nordic Huscarl, who is equipped with heavy armor, a sharp axe, and a metal+wood shield. The Nords dominate in territories that they can charge down their enemies such as the Vaegirs or the Rhodoks, but due to a lack of spears, pikes, or cavalry, succumb to Swadia and Khergit armies. Kingdom 3: Vaegirs(white) The Vaegirs are a snow-dominated people that quite enjoy the bow+arrow. The armies they make are comprised of shock infantry(basically infantry that is lightly armored and designed to deal as much damage as possible) Vaegirs knights that aren't as heavily armored or skilled as the Swadian knights. Their specialty troop, the Vaegir marksman, is equipped with a powerful bow, the best arrows in the game, and medium-heavy armor. Their name is fitting due to the impressive range and accuracy they can fire at. The vaegirs dominate against factions like the Khergits and the sarranids due to their inability to break a vaegir cavalry charge or efficiently shield against the marksmen. Kingdom 4: Rhodoks(green) The rhodoks live in mountains regions, which makes just about any cavalry useless. They had originally been part of Swadia, but broke off and become their own kingdom, and it shows due to being the only other faction who uses crossbows, like Swadia. Unlike Swadia, however, in place of powerful cavalry, they have infantry who use pikes, spears, and glaives. This makes them a good counter against Swadia due to pikes being able to stop horses in their tracks, usually killing them in the process. Similar to the Nords, they lack any sort of cavalry due to (as I previously mentioned) the mountainous region preventing a horse from getting anywhere fast, preventing a knight to build enough momentum for his lance to do much. The rhodoks are great counters against Swadia and the Khergits. Kingdom 5: Khergits(purple) The Khergit is a nomad tribe-based faction where instead they bring to the able no other faction can: a 99% cavalry army. The two main troops they have are lancers who are heavily armored horsemen with lances that charge into the army, inflicting massive damage. The other is their specialty: Horse archers. The reason why is they are highly mobile compared to standard knights who are slower due to all of their armor. The horse archers can ride around the enemy army, firing at a distance within the masses of the army. Having a cavalry based army is a huge mistake to do when you go against the sarranids or rhodoks, both of which have long spears/pikes and archers/crossbowmen who can compete with the horse archers. Kingdom 6: Sarranids(yellow) The desert-based Sarranids have an Arabian feel to them, with lightly armored units (besides the Mamlukes, who are heavily armored knights with maces) which makes sense considering the heat the desert brings. Anyways, the infantry either have spears of scimitars, the archers have short bows that are quicker than the nordic and vaegir longbows, but not as damaging. The Sarranids are great against Nords and Vaegirs due to having superior cavalry. I'd like to also point out that the Mamluke is the only cavalry unit who can match a Swadian knight, but barely. Other Pages About Me trading Being a mercenary Character Building Category:Browse